


Thousand

by Rumoris



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoris/pseuds/Rumoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying can help you to get through so many things. Loss, pain and grief. Silence, however, has the ability to slowly poison your tears until it starts killing you from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

_Tick tock._

In the white room only the clock keeps walking its monotonous route, ending up at twelve with each cycle. Yet time itself stands still. He swears, he can feel it how the clock's hand pushes down his heart until it sinks into despair, drinking up the emotion like a too sober sailor.

Time passes slowly, but the form sleeping on the bed refuses to move. His chest slowly rises then falls back without a single word or emotion.

And with each silent breath Takeru dies a little.

This state is not normal. He is not used to it. Mostly, he is just not used to Arata being so silent, so still and it slowly drives him mad. And within the despair he notices something else that might be a weird mix of fear and helplessness.

"I already finished everything I promised to you," he blurts unexpectedly at one of the visits, wearing a tiny smile. "Vampire Cat Militas is waiting for you to test it in battle. And I did some pretty cool readjustments. It not only has better balance, but I managed to do something with that awful sound you kept complaining about." He tries to smile, but his voice grows hoarse as he forces out those last words. That tiny little LBX holds so many memories, it's hard to count and as he looks at Arata he can't help but imagine those times when they were trying to make it work, Arata constantly bombarding him with impossible ideas regarding the tiny robot.

But now there is no one who would look at him with so much adoration. That gleeful smile is quickly fading from existence and he is back at the Start, where his knowledge is special, but nothing to boast about it. Everything he does is pretty much what others expect him to do.

He misses being praised. But not only the overly excited words, he misses Sena Arata as a whole.

"You should really hurry," he breaths, fidgeting with the sheets on the bed. "Or else I'll finish him without you."

He knows it well how empty those threats are. Takeru could never do that without Arata being there to see his masterpiece finally working.

But he had the feeling Arata could never be there to see it. He chokes down a sob as a painful feeling claws its way into his soul. Because it’s becoming more and more obvious how things will never go back to how they were.

"Arata, I changed my mind... you don't have to hurry," Takeru bows his head down in defeat, looking at the expressionless face in front of him. Even if it’s been months, he just can't get used to this state. "Just wake up. Vampire Cat Militas… will wait for you."

A drop of water plops down in front of his shoe. "And so will I."

After that the room goes silent again, and his words are once again replaced by the empty ticking of the clock. Takeru sighs, before he takes a seat next to Arata as if that would be enough to protect the boy.

He would live through thousands of deaths for a tiny little ray of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry....


End file.
